Blackwater iPod Drabbles
by Gabitcheen
Summary: Drabbles com várias músicas, de vários estilos sobre um mesmo casal. Blackwater - Jacob/Leah.
1. I Can Transform Ya

**I Can Transform Ya – Chris Brown**

* * *

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Não me sinto mais eu mesmo. É como se algo tivesse me transformado, Lee.

Jacob falava com peso na voz. Na voz tão rouca, e de um jeito que atiçava qualquer dos sentidos de Leah. Especialmente com ele tocando em sua mão assim. Mais ainda quando ele se levanta de sua cama, ficando uns dez centímetros mais alto que Leah, e respirando pesado perto de seu rosto. Seu calor emanando, e suas batidas do coração mais rápidas que nunca. Seus lábios tão perto, tão perto.

- Talvez eu possa... Transformar-lhe de volta.

- Era o que eu queria ouvir.


	2. Ain’t No Other Man

**Ain't No**** Other Man – Christina Aguilera**

* * *

E eu estava sentada numa rocha, vendo os garotos se divertindo na festa anual de La Push, que acontecia… na praia de La Push. Era noite, e incrivelmente os rapazes estavam vestidos, ainda. Todos dançando e eu aqui, esperando, esperando alguém. Quem? Estavam todos acompanhados. Ou não. Ri com a possibilidade.

Jared passou por mim. Muito bonito, charmoso, e mais sutil de todos os rapazes. Mas não era tanto quanto ele.

Embry, Quil e Seth estavam passando perto.

Quil era legal e inteligente. Sarcástico... Seria bom, se não o comparasse com ele.

Embry era sensível, tímido, mais delicado de todos, e no fundo eu gostava dele. Mas ele não era nada se eu comparasse a ele.

Ah, e Seth? Ah, Seth é meu irmão. Por favor... Que qualidades irmãos tem?

E claro que eu teria que compara-lo a Sam. Claro, o grande, forte, e incrível Sam. O homem por quem eu fui apaixonada cerca de quatro anos de minha vida não era nada comparado a ele. Não havia ninguém, nenhum homem como ele. Talvez fosse por isso que eu precisasse tanto dele.

- Muito bonita, Clearwater. - uma voz rouca e forte sussurrou no meu pescoço me dando calafrios. Sorri com minha possibilidade ter se realizado. Nenhum homem _nunca_ seria como ele.


	3. Never Ever

**Never Ever – Ciara**

* * *

Eu deveria saber. Minha vida já estava em cacos. E eu ainda era insistente. Se Sam que me amou – eu julgo – me trocou por outra, por qual razão ele não faria o mesmo.

E tinha o maldito imprint. Como eu o odiava. Me tirava todas as opções, e me doía a possibilidade de nunca tê-lo. Mas eu nem queria mesmo. Amar forçado tira toda a graça da brincadeira. Mas eu não estava brincando.

Ele tinha seu imprint, e nunca havia me amado. Bem, talvez sim, se contasse as flores que ele costumava de dar quando criança.

Faz duas semanas, eu acho que não o via, ele estava lá, com os Cullen Com Renesmee.

- Leah, - a voz que eu tanto amava falou, já tão perto. Agradeci por estar em forma humana. Não agüentaria um fora em pensamento. Guardaria tudo para mim.

- Oi, bem, é minha ronda ou a sua? – eu perguntei, cortando qualquer pergunta vinda dele.

- A minha. - ele assumiu, sem palavras.

- Então eu vou pra casa.- Leah fugiu mais uma vez. Talvez ela não tivesse visto ele durante as duas últimas semanas mesmo. Mas não era cula de Leah.

Ela sabia o que ele falaria. Mas ela não acreditaria. Nunca. Nunca mesmo.

Ele iria dizer que a ama. Mas ela não acreditaria. Se ele nunca amou até hoje, não vai ser depois do imprint que ele amaria. Ele nunca a amaria.

Nunca.


	4. Almost Lover

**Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy**

* * *

Ela era minha quase amante. Quase.

Seus dedos me tocavam num ritmo, numa passionalidade só dela, enquanto me cantava canções em espanhol, todas de amor. Do meu amor. Do seu amor. Com aquele olhar triste, triste de um jeito triste de se ver. Ela não despejava tristeza mais para ninguém. Havia aprendido a tomar isso tudo para ela. E estava matando-a.

Então ela foi embora, me deixando sozinho. Sozinho com minhas emoções, com meus pensamentos. Pensamentos esses que por mais que eu tentasse reprimir sempre estavam lá. Ela sempre estaria lá.

Ela poderia ao menos ir embora por inteiro. E não deixando seus fantasmas por aí.

Eu não conseguia mais viver sem ela. Eu a via em todos os lugares. Dormia e acordava pensando nela. Inclusive estou pensando nela agora, aqui, na garagem.

Seu cheiro invade minha mente, e sinto o muito mais real que nunca. E sua voz.

- Jacob?


	5. Gravity

**Pixie Lott – Gravity**

* * *

Renesmee era o centro do universo para mim. Minha noção de gravidade sempre era ela. Mas isso não é necessariamente uma coisa boa.

E se eu quisesse ser livre. Conseguir voar?

Eu não poderia.

Ela não me deixaria.

Eu a amo. Sei disso.

Mas se eu quisesse voar?

Mas se eu pudesse voar?

- Vai pular ou não, Black? – a voz de Leah ecoou na minha cabeça, e eu achei que seria o suficiente para me fazer pular do penhasco. Mas me dava medo. Medo de não poder voltar para Renesmee. Medo de não poder voltar a _cuidar_ dela.

Uma mão segurou a minha, uma mão que eu senti ser tão quente quanto a minha própria. Virei-me e vi Leah sorrindo confiante dando um suspiro fundo. Deu o primeiro passo para me dar confiança, e eu dei o primeiro passo de liberdade. De minha liberdade. Eu nem achava que iria cair.

Por que com Leah eu não tinha noção de gravidade nenhuma.


	6. Gave it Away

**Gave it Away - Red**

* * *

Meus pés correm seguindo aquelas pernas morenas, desnudas, a minha frente.

Os cabelos dela, tão sedosos, se moviam ao ritmo do vento. Tão meus...

Sua cintura fina e seus braços fortes. Um metro e setenta que me seduzia só com sua presença. Grande sorriso branco, lábios tão carnudos. Algo em mim está ordenando que eu os tome.

Seus pés se movem tão rápido e minha cabeça os processa em slow motion.. Só para prolongar o momento, talvez.

Olhos castanhos e cílios como plumas piscam para mim, felizes. Apaixonados.

Bochechas rosadas de correr. De correr de mim. De eu correr para ela.

Cheguei até ela. Ela, já no meio da clareira, se despia do pouco que a cobria.

Meus instintos se rebelaram em um só sorriso dela.

Meus instintos sempre me guiariam até ela.

Sempre ela.

* * *

N/A: Escrevi esse drabble (espero que gostem!) por causa de um vídeo da soupshop no youtube. Ele se chama instincts still remain. MUITO bom, devo dizer.

N/A²: Meu Deus, nunca faço uma N/A e quando faço são tantas! Percebi erros grotescos de digitação em Never Ever! Tipo um "nunca" escrito "unca"! Vou repostar! Desculpem isso, por favooor! É nisso que dá ser minha própria beta! Me alertem das próximas vezes!

N/A³: Desculpa se as notinhas ficaram ruins mas é que eu nunca tinha feito nenhuma. Sempre preferi deixar subentendido as coisas, tipo... Não gosto de esplicar o que escrevo. Mas agradeço a quem comenta! Sei que é sacal comentar e pãns mas é tão importante para o autor ler as reviews, os comentários, os elogios, as pisadas de bola... Vocês são uns LINDOS!


	7. Jar of Hearts

**Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri**

* * *

Depois de tudo o que Leah havia passado com Sam, não passou pela cabeça dela que algum dia pudesse sofrer desilusão maior.

Mas sofreu. Sofreu pois amou mais.

Cada um deles passava levava um pedacinho do coração dela.

Um encontro marcado com Embry e um Jake furioso.

- Devia estar com a monstrinha Cullen, querido.

- Você é minha, Leah. Entenda isso e seja mais feliz.

- Vou sair com o Embry. Sai da minha frente.

Jacob segurou a mão de Leah e apoiou sobre o terno caro que usava.

- E você tem um casamento agora, Jacob.

- Tinha.

- Eu não quero mais você.

- O quê?

- Você não pode sair por aí fazendo mulheres se apaixonarem por você e jogá-las fora depois. Cretino. – o beijou. E parou bruscamente.

- Se eu disser que eu te amo, Leah?

- E se eu disser que não me importo?

Jacob finalmente sentiu um buraco sendo cavado dentro dele. A imagem, a menção de sua Leah nos braços de outro homem o fez sofrer terrivelmente. É como se dessa vez ela tivesse roubado o coração dele com um beijo.


End file.
